


Perfect Distractions

by snowflake97



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: F/M, Gen, Getting distracted, High School, Izzy is in love with Phineas, Older Kids, Revising, Tests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 22:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3994480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflake97/pseuds/snowflake97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While revising for upcoming tests, Isabella keeps catching herself getting distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Distractions

The group of five were gathered around the table they always claimed in the library. Everyone knew that the table was ‘their spot’, and very few people every tried to sit at it. 

It wasn’t like anything bad would happen - even the toughest, Buford, wasn’t going to do anything if someone was caught at their table, because they hadn’t claimed ownership of it, or anything - but everyone respected the group of friends, and let them have the small luxury. 

They were all currently revising for the exams they had that afternoon, and so were all working on different subjects (they were upset that they weren’t all in the same classes, but sometimes that made concentrating in class that little bit easier). 

Isabella had a textbook open in front of her, working on practice questions. Phineas had his laptop open, web searching different things, making sure he remembered the small details that would help him ace his test. 

The others had past papers open, Baljeet flying through them, Ferb working diligently, but more subdued, and Buford had been stuck on the same page for the past twenty minutes. 

The raven haired girl had been working peacefully the hour before - on her own in the library, while the boys all had lessons - but was constantly becoming distracted from the work, catching herself babbling away to the redhead sitting next to her, talking about anything and everything other than the work. 

“Iz, you need to start concentrating!” Phineas laughed, gently squeezing her knee, giving her a fond smile. 

He thought it was cute how she was so easily distracted from the work, but he didn’t want her to fail, so he couldn’t afford himself the luxury of letting it happen. 

“I know!” the girl sighed, flopping back in her seat, covering her face in embarrassment. “I don’t understand, I was working fine before!” 

The other three boys gave the raven haired girl knowing looks, and she just glared back at them in response. 

They remained tactfully silent, pretending to immerse themselves in their work. 

Phineas squeezed the girl’s knee a second time, silently requesting her attention once again. 

“Come on, I could use a break, I’ll help you work through it. I have biology tomorrow anyway.” 

So he began to work through the questions with Isabella, and she didn’t get distracted once. 

By the end of the hour, the raven haired girl was confident for her test that afternoon. 

As the bell rang, the four of them made their way to the lunch hall, teasing each other, and joking around. 

Phineas had a textbook open in front of him while he ate, but he didn’t ignore his friends at all. Isabella felt slightly bad, seeing as she had distracted him from his own revision earlier, and decided to help. It was for his electronics class, which was a lesson she didn’t take, but the other three boys did too, so she came up with the perfect idea. 

“Let’s do a revision quiz!” She chirped, plucking the book away from the redhead. 

By the end of the lunch hour, the five of them had had an enjoyable time, and Phineas was looking more confident than he had at the start of the hour. 

During their last lesson of the day - the only one all five of them shared - they were all happy with how their exams in their previous lessons had gone. 

“It went great, your idea for the quiz at lunch was really useful, Iz! Thanks!” The redhead chirped, flashing the raven haired girl a smile. 

Isabella sighed internally, smiling fondly at Phineas. She knew very well why she had been so distracted before, and little things - like him complimenting her, or her ideas - only reminded her of why she thought he was so perfect. It’s because he was. 

Now, if only he could be less oblivious. Then he’d truly be perfect. Especially in Isabella’s eyes.


End file.
